The herein invention is an improvement in the type of strap connectors for canopy release shown in Gaylord U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,138, 3,330,014, and 3,183,568 in each of which a roll bar is used to interlock with one or more prongs inserted in the female connector member. The use of gas operated pistons for releasing interlocked elements is known, as in Gaylord U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,813, but in most of the existing canopy releases using a roll-bar, manual operation is required. For instance a locking lever has to be turned manually so as to allow the lifting of another lever connected to the roll bar to turn the roll bar to an unlocking position. In other forms complex mechanisms are provided for transmitting turning force to a roll bar.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a device of simple structure which is capable of an automatic gas actuated mode of operation for such canopy release without interfering with the usual manual operation for such release.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic releasing device which engages the roll bar directly yet permits the manual operation of the bar for engagement and disengagement with the prong inserted in a female connector member.